


Way Down Inside (Honey You Need It)

by SweetPollyOliver



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series)
Genre: (very briefly and very minimallly but just mentioning in case it's something you want to avoid), Anal, Anal Beads, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Bottom Johnny Lawrence, First Time, First Time Bottoming, Kink Meme, M/M, Open Marriage, Oral Sex, Rimming, mentioned Daniel/Amanda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:00:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29458635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetPollyOliver/pseuds/SweetPollyOliver
Summary: Written for the prompt: Daniel lets slip while drunk that he is into prostrate stimulation and has a number of sex toys for that very purpose. Johnny is intrigued and a little competitive and asks if Daniel will induct him into the great wide world of anal play so he can see what the fuss is about.
Relationships: Daniel LaRusso/Johnny Lawrence
Comments: 62
Kudos: 93





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from Led Zeppelin's Whole Lotta Love

As much as it pained him to admit it, LaRusso held his drink pretty well. Besides a bit of a rosy glow to his cheeks and a slightly glassy look around the eyes, it was hard to tell that the (fuck, he’d lost count) several martinis the man had downed over the course of the evening had had any effect on him. That and his increasingly broad sprawl across the booth, thigh pushing up against Johnny’s own. But his voice was clear, steady. He wasn’t even doing that thing you do when you’re fifteen and trying to convince your mom that you’re sober where you over enunciate your words. 

He sounded completely normal, completely composed when he turned to Johnny and said, “This song was playing the first time I came from prostate stimulation.” 

The fact that that was nearly the last thing that anyone said to Johnny before he died choking on a goddamn Coors Light (fucking light beer, they didn’t stock Banquets) was maybe the worst thing that LaRusso had ever done to him and that was counting the time that he stole his son. 

“You okay there, champ?” Daniel said a moment later, having the nerve, the unmitigated gall to smirk at him. 

“Deep Purple, huh?” Johnny said finally. 

“Amanda made a playlist,” Daniel said, looking nostalgic now. “It was a fun night.” 

“Jesus, LaRusso,” Johnny said. 

“Hey, man, don’t knock it ‘til you’ve tried it,” Daniel replied. Then he smirked again. “But what am I saying? You’d do anything for love, but I’m pretty sure you won’t do that.” 

Johnny felt more indignant than he perhaps should have given how much of a fair cop LaRusso’s call had been. 

“How did you even… what made you think of trying that?” Johnny asked. 

Daniel smiled again and ducked his head, a little shy now, before huffing a quick laugh. “A few years ago the spell that my balls had cast over my doctor was broken and he took an all consuming interest in my asshole. You’d know this if you went for an annual physical, by the way.”

Johnny frowned at him and he went on. “So, anyway, first time he has me bend over the exam table and gets a finger up there: straight away I’m hard as granite—hard as _diamonds_ —like he was flicking on a switch. It was embarrassing, obviously, but he didn’t say anything and I just… filed it away. Then I told Amanda about it to make her laugh and she said, well, if that’s something you like then we should give it a go.” 

“So she actually _would_ do anything for love,” Johnny said. “So, what, did she do the whole… stap-on dildo and harness thing? Leather corset, flail, that sort of thing?”

“Yes, Johnny, the very first time I engaged in anal play my wife started out by fucking me with a nine-inch dildo and then she made me lap up water from a bowl by the bed. As you know, if you are open to anything other than missionary sex with the lights off then you automatically do the most extreme version of whatever it is that you’re interested in and there are always shades of dominance and submission.” 

“Okay, whatever, man,” Johnny rolled his eyes. “I’m pretty sure fisting would be more extreme, just for the record.” 

“She used a finger the first time,” Daniel said, idly tearing up a paper coaster while his warm thigh pressed further into Johnny’s space. “One finger and I came harder than I ever had in my entire life.” 

“Jesus,” Johnny said again and took a gulp of his, now warming, beer. 

“She fucks me with a nine-inch dildo _now_ ,” Daniel said, waiting for the moment that the beer had hit the back of his throat. 

“Would you please stop that?” Johnny said when he stopped choking again. “One time I really will asphyxiate to death on shitty beer and then you’ll be sorry.” 

“Worth it,” Daniel said with a wide grin. 

“Stick it up your ass,” Johnny muttered. 

LaRusso giggled, sounding a little closer on the way to drunk now, and bumped their shoulders together. 

“What’s it like?” Johnny said after a while.

Daniel turned to him with a mouth full of the olive that he’d just slid off a cocktail stick and tipped his head thoughtfully.

“It’s hard to describe,” he said. “I mean, like, the easiest thing for you to do if you’re curious is just have a go. You’ve got ten fingers of your very own.” 

“I couldn’t do that,” Johnny muttered. 

“Yeah, I figured,” Daniel said again, sounding a little smug, which lit a hot flare of resentment low in Johnny’s gut. 

“Could you show me?” he asked, waiting for the moment when LaRusso was midway through swallowing the olive. 

*

Johnny was sent home with instructions to sober up and text him in the morning if he was still interested. 

“Wouldn’t it be better to try it when I’m all, you know, relaxed and shit?” Johnny said.

“I’d prefer trying it when you’re all legally capable of consenting and shit,” Daniel said, pushing him unresisting into an Uber. “Besides anal isn’t really an impromptu kind of thing. Gotta get the house ready before the visitors come.” 

“Ugh,” Johnny replied, flopping down backwards across the back seats of the car, while LaRusso lifted his legs and swung them one by one inside the vehicle. “You’re such a priss.” 

“That’s me,” Daniel replied cheerfully. “Just a prissy little missy who prefers having sex without fecal matter getting involved.” 

“It’s not sex,” Johnny propped himself up on his elbows in the car. “You said you’d just stick a finger up there or try me on some anal beads.” 

“Goodnight, Johnny,” Daniel stood back upright and rolled his eyes at him. He closed the door and banged the car on the roof a couple of times before turning back to the curb and walking over to where Amanda had pulled up in the Audi. 

*

The next morning he opened his crusty eyes to find his phone lying next to him on his pillow buzzing. 

LaRusso had texted him a link that opened up to Led Zeppelin's Whole Lotta Love on YouTube. He frowned down at the screen. 

“What?” 

His phone vibrated with another incoming text. 

_Still want me to be your backdoor man?_

Details of the night before started filtering back into his brain guiltily. Oh. Oh yeah. 

_Amanda said we can use the guest room, but I can go to yours if you prefer._

Fuck, fuck, fuck. 

_No pressure though if drunk Johnny was writing cheques sober Johnny’s body can’t cash._

That fucker. Johnny started typing back with a careful index finger. 

_You can come over here. Let me know when to get the house ready for visitors._

Game on, asshole.


	2. Chapter 2

LaRusso gave him a call around noon when he was half heartedly poking a few slices of bologna around a frying pan. 

"Hey," he said with his phone wedged between his ear and his shoulder. "This about the thing?"

"Yeah, can you talk right now?" Daniel asked.

Johnny looked around his empty kitchen.

"Yeah, I think I can manage that," he replied. "What's up?"

"I just want to double check some things with you," Daniel said.

"I already told you I'm in," Johnny said as he took the pan off the heat. 

"I want to make sure I am," Daniel replied a little sharply. 

"Okay, jeez!" Johnny threw up a placating hand that LaRusso couldn't see. 

"I just want to be clear that… this _is_ sex. It's not going to be some clinical, detached thing and I _am_ going to kiss you."

Johnny paused for a few seconds. "When you say-"

"No, Johnny, I do not mean I'm going to fuck you," Daniel sighed. "What I mean is I need intimacy to do something that… well, intimate."

"God, you're such a girl," Johnny said.

"Listen," Daniel said, the edge back on his voice now. "You don't need me to try this. If you don't like my terms you can ask anyone else. Hell, if you asked Amanda she'd probably be game. But if you wanna do this with _me_ -"

"I'm in," Johnny cut across him. There was a long pause. "Are you still-"

"Yeah, I'm still here," Daniel replied. "I'm gonna send you some instructions so you know what to do to get ready, okay?"

"Yeah, okay," Johnny said, shifting his weight from one foot to the other as he fought the impulse to snark. 

"Good," Daniel said, suspiciously calm now. "Let me know when you want to do it."

"O-okay," Johnny replied and winced at the slight stammer. "Saturday work?"

He heard a light laugh over the line. 

"I meant you could text me later to let me know. But Saturday's fine."

"Cool," Johnny replied. "I'll see you- well, I'll see you before then, but-"

"See you, Johnny," Daniel replied warmly and hung up. 

*

When Johnny opened the door to him on Saturday, LaRusso smiled at him and lifted a hand to push it through his still damp hair. 

"Oh good, you've already showered," he said. "Although I was thinking maybe we could have one together."

"You don't need to bathe me, LaRusso," Johnny rolled his eyes. "Do you trust me to wash my own ass or not?" 

"I trust you," Daniel threw up both hands. "Just might have been a nice way to ease into it." 

"Well-" Johnny bit off the words, 'there's always next time' and swallowed hard. His eyes drifted to a toolbox and a large Ikea carrier bag next to LaRusso on the stoop. "Jesus! Are you moving in? Is that a spaghetti pot?" 

"Yeah, that's so I can boil whatever we use straight after," Daniel said casually. "Hygiene, you know?" 

"Okay," Johnny said, rubbing the back of his neck at the thought of Daniel LaRusso cooking up a medley of sex toys on his stovetop while he lay debauched in the next room. "Well are you coming in or what?" 

"With hospitality like that how can I refuse?" Daniel picked up his twin burdens and slid past him through the doorway. 

"Hey," Johnny turned to him. "Let me help you with your-" 

"I got it," Daniel replied. "Where's the bedroom?" 

Johnny pointed mutely and then followed after him. Once they were in his room and the door clicked closed behind him he looked down to study his feet. When he looked up Daniel was spreading a top sheet over his bed.

"What are you doing?" he asked. "My sheets not good enough for you or something?"

"I'm trying to protect your sheets," Daniel said from where he was making businesslike hospital corners. "We can just pull this off and throw it in the machine when we're done." 

"Doesn't seem like there's gonna be a lot of afterglow in all this," Johnny said, while Daniel was digging something else out of his bag. "A towel too, seriously?" 

"That's to rest things on after we're done with them, so I can just roll them up in the towel and put them in the spaghetti pot."

Johnny watched in silence while he started filling up a small legion of Dixie cups with two different kinds of lube and laid them out on the bedside table. 

"It's water based on the right, silicone on the left," Daniel said. "Remind me if I forget." 

"Yeah, okay," Johnny said while Daniel pulled out a packet of wipes and set them between the warring tribes of Dixie cups. 

Daniel turned to him and his face went pensive. 

"Hey," he walked over and took Johnny's face between his hands. "Are you getting cold feet? 'Cos we don't have to do this."

Johnny lifted his eyes to meet Daniel's. 

"I'm fine," he said. "This is just a lot more… involved than I thought it would be. I guess squirting water up my ass should have been my first clue." 

LaRusso's eyes creased as he smiled and he leaned close to press their lips together warmly. Johnny's eyebrows shot up, but then he relaxed into the kiss and brought his hands tentatively to Daniel's hips. 

He felt himself being towed to the edge of the bed and then Daniel pushed him down into a sitting position. He went to lie back, but a hand caught his wrist and pulled him back upright.

"Let's just do this for a while," Daniel said, sitting down next to him and leaning back in. "There's no rush." 

They sat and kissed for a full five minutes, soft touches of lips and teasing darts of tongue, before Johnny felt Daniel's fingers pushing up underneath his shirt. 

"I'm gonna take your clothes off now, okay?" he said close to Johnny's lips and then pressed forward to seal it with a kiss. 

"You don't have to ask," Johnny replied and pulled his own shirt off. 

Daniel smiled and turned his attention to Johnny's belt. Johnny held his breath while it slid free from his belt loops and was tossed to slither into a rattling heap on the ground. Daniel rubbed both palms up his belly to his chest and then leaned forward to steal another kiss. 

While he did, he opened Johnny's jeans and slid them off his hips. Johnny kicked them off in the vague direction of his belt and went to lie back again. Daniel followed him down and kissed his lips and then his forehead quickly before cupping his face again with one hand. 

"Scoot up," he said and Johnny wordlessly obeyed, wriggling up to the top of the bed while Daniel took his shoes off with calm, steady hands. 

Johnny's breath left him in a shuddering exhale and he ran his hands up and down his naked torso in nervous anticipation. Daniel crawled up beside him and gave him another long kiss. 

"Roll over," he said as he pulled back, tapping Johnny on the shoulder lightly. 

"Yeah, okay," Johnny ignored the pounding in his chest and turned around, tilting his hips up off the bed. 

"No, not yet," Daniel pushed down on one hip and then swung his left knee over Johnny's thighs and sat down across them. He spread both palms across the clenched globes of Johnny's ass and squeezed lightly, before moving them up to the bottom of his spine and rubbing firm circles against the no man's land between Johnny's ass and back. 

"Uh, LaRusso?" Johnny said, turning his head. "What are you doing?"

"Sacral massage," he said shortly. "It'll help relax your pelvic girdle. Make things easier."

"Oh my God," Johnny muttered. "My asshole's not a pussy, just do it."

"If your asshole was a pussy I wouldn't have the same concerns," Daniel laughed, digging his thumbs into the divots above Johnny's ass crack. Fuck, that was kind of nice, actually. "Pussies are tough. Not to mention they self lubricate. Assholes are sensitive flowers in comparison. Just indulge me." 

"Fine," Johnny let his head flop back down against the pillow and resigned himself for a long evening. 

After what felt like an eternity later, but the clock radio claimed was fifteen minutes, Daniel got up from his seat across Johnny's thighs and slid his hands under his hips to lift him up a little. 

He peppered kisses against Johnny's lower back and down as far as his thighs while his hands glided up and down his ass, pulling his cheeks slightly apart every other stroke. 

"Any time today would be good," Johnny said, feeling his face start to burn. 

Instead of giving him yet another admonition about going slow, Daniel reached over to grab one of the Dixie cups and moments later Johnny felt a slick finger against him. He jumped a little and Daniel gentled him with his other hand at his hip and cooed at him like he was a spooked pony. 

"I'm fine," Johnny replied and rocked backwards with his hips. "Just… do it."

Instead of pushing inwards, Daniel's fingertip circled and brushed firmly over him, making him catch his breath. 

"Is that good?" Daniel asked, voice low. "You like that?" 

"Yeah," Johnny admitted. "Will you- can you-"

Daniel dropped another kiss against his ass and pulled away, leaving Johnny to groan. 

"Come on, man!" 

"I'm getting something," Daniel said, grabbing a wipe and cleaning off his hand. The bed dipped as he disembarked and went over to his toolbox. "Any requests? I figured anal beads, but I got glass, metal or silicone." 

Johnny turned around and leaned over to peer into the Aladdin's cave of Daniel's sex toy chest. 

"What about that guy?" he said, pointing to an intriguing C-shaped device. 

"That's blue belt at least," Daniel said shortly. "You're still a white belt." 

"You're no fun," Johnny huffed. 

"I'm lots of fun," Daniel said and reached over to rub against Johnny's thigh, before turning back around. 

"Could have fooled me," Johnny replied. "Okay, silicone anal beads sound good." 

"Good choice," Daniel said, grabbing a short string of purple beads. "Very beginner friendly." 

"Shut up," Johnny said, flopping back down. "You always have to be a big shot." 

"Johnny, it's fine to be new to something." The bed dipped again as Daniel climbed back on. "This isn't a competition." 

"Yeah, whatever," Johnny replied. "You want me to turn over again?"

"Nah, let's try it this way for a bit," Daniel said. He put a hand on the back of Johnny's thigh and gave it a light tap. "Gives me the option of going down on you. Can you hug this to your chest for me please?" 

"Wait what?" Johnny moved up onto his elbows to look down at him. 

"Is that okay?" Daniel asked. 

"Yeah, obviously," Johnny replied. "I'm not turning down a free blow job. I just… wasn't expecting that you'd want to do that." 

"What do you think we're doing here exactly?" Daniel asked him. He rolled his eyes. "Never mind, just hold that leg for me." 

Johnny laced his fingers together behind his knee and pulled his leg up. Daniel was picking a second Dixie cup up off the counter, despite his first one being mostly full from the looks of things, and moving back between Johnny's legs. He frowned for a second and then doubled back for the wipes and took one to make a quick pass between Johnny's cheeks. 

"I cleaned until you could _eat_ off me," he said, hips jumping at the cold dampness of the wipe. 

"I know," Daniel rubbed a hand down his side. "You just had a little silicone lube on you that I didn't want to get on a silicone toy. Should have planned ahead better, sorry." 

He dropped a quick kiss against the inside of Johnny's thigh and started to coat the beads on the string with lube from his new Dixie cup. Johnny felt the press of the first one rubbing forward and back against his hole and let out another breath. After a few seconds Daniel pushed it inside him. 

"Oh!"

Daniel smiled and then pulled it out again, eliciting another quick intake of breath. He repeated this a few times until Johnny got impatient. 

"Next one. Please, Daniel" he whined and was rewarded with a bigger stretch, a bigger, 'Oh!' 

LaRusso stuck with the first few beads for another five minutes before he tried the next size up. 

Johnny let out a broken little groan. 

"You're doing really well," Daniel whispered. "So good for me."

Before Johnny had a chance to object to being sweet-talked, he felt what felt like… yeah, that was a tongue swiping up against his rim. 

"Oh my God," he said. Daniel retreated a little and tugged the biggest bead out sharply. "Ah, fuck!" 

Daniel kissed the tip of his cock and then let it past his lips as he pushed the bead back in. He hummed with all the pleasure of a honey bee satisfied with a long day's gathering pollen and slid further down Johnny's dick. As he hollowed his cheeks, he pulled the bead out again and Johnny's hips arched off the bed. 

"Please," he said, not even knowing what he was asking for. "Please, Daniel." 

LaRusso pulled the final two beads out one after the other and sat back on his heels, twisting at the waist to put the beads on the towel before moving back in close to him. 

He coated his fingers again and reached between Johnny's legs to press against him with the pads of two fingers. Johnny let out a little whine and pushed back against him and Daniel finally breached him with his index finger. 

He went in as far as the first knuckle and made a slow circle around the rim, never breaking eye contact. 

"Want more?" he asked and all Johnny could do was nod. 

He pushed deeper and crooked his finger up, searching along the top wall until he found what he was looking for. 

"Fuuuck!" 

"I told you," Daniel said with a smile in his voice. "One finger." 

"You haven't- fuck," Johnny gasped. "You haven't made me come yet." 

"Okay, hot shot."

Daniel dropped his head back down to mouth along Johnny's shaft while he rubbed his prostate, alternating between feather-light and firm touches. 

Johnny looked down in time to see him reach down his own body to press his palm his own tented crotch and rock against it. 

"Oh," Johnny said, having a realisation he knew he was going to get a hard time over. "We're kind of fucking, huh?" 

The finger inside him stilled. LaRusso laughed openly with his cheek resting against his belly. 

"Yeah, Johnny," he said, looking up with tears in the corners of his eyes and a wide smile. "We kind of are." 

Johnny nudged him in the ribs with the heel of his foot. 

"Come on, keep moving," he said. "I'm right there." 

Daniel went back to work and Johnny's hips stuttered against the renewed effort. 

"Next time I want your cock," he gasped before coming all over himself.


End file.
